A present for Germany
by Mizu-chii42
Summary: I typed this for German Unification, (10/3) also known as Germany's birthday. "Light" Germany x Italy at the end...(Sister pointed out that "Gift" is also known as Poison, so I changed it... My bad )


**Germany's Birthday**

*** Germans don't celebrate **_**BEFORE**_** there birthday like we do in America (and some other places), so I didn't know when to post this, The again, I have also heard that people in Germany don't celebrate there birthday until midnight of that day… So… When do I post this? (10/3 - Germany's Birthday*) Also, I would have made more riddles in here, but I wanted to update this on the 3rd and not the 4th, so… It's shorter then I wanted it to be.**

- START -

The day started out like any other for Germany, The pestering by his boss to get Prussia to leave so they all could do work, then he had to sit in in the world meeting that went something like this…

_"All right people, since I'm the hero, I'll start the meeting! The first subject on today's agenda… aw, who cares, your all just here to listen to me in the awesome hero voice!" America was beaming out loud and a few of the nations started to groan. "America-aru," China started but got a only a laugh in reply, "Why are you so… what's the english word-aru?" America stopped laughing and China sat in his seat looking at the ceiling and was humming a strange tune, to which might have passed as a Chinese folk song._

_"Ah~" China was still looking at the ceiling. "Is that it~aru?" China had a smirk on his face for a second before he went back to humming._

_'He better not...' Germany thought to himself as he watched China and America fight with Russia getting tossed in at random points and with the occasional "Vee~ Doitsu, what are they going in about~?" from the Italian sitting next to him on his Right (Romano was sitting next to Spain on his left). Spain was poking Romano most likely thinking of Churro's (We all know what he's thinking of) since he was drooling again. France and England were at each_

_others neck trying to release "Sexual tension" as France put it and got a frying pan to the head by Hungary. Austria was expressing his anger using the Piano, Canada was... Uh... Where WAS Canada? "He must have left again" Germany muttered to himself. 'I'm right here... Behind you...' a voice said but never got heard. Sweden was hugging Finland, and one could tell that both people and Greece were asleep. Norway was talking to Iceland, and Denmark kept trying to grab Norway's "Under part" but kept getting smacked away by a Puffin. 'I thought I told Iceland to leave all pets outside...' Germany huffed while thinking to himself._

_"Doitsu?" Italy whispered while poking Germany's face. "Doitsu, Doitsu!" Italy finally managed to snap Germany out of his daze and back into the meeting._

_"EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE OUR PROBLMES, NOT TO CREATE NEW ONES! IF YOU WISH TO SPEAK, DO SO, BUT DO NOT DO SO THAT IT OFFENDS ANYONE HERE!" Germany shouted after Italy tried to say something but couldn't hear the person sitting right next to him. "Now, Italia, what were you saying before everyone got to loud?"_

_Italy stood quiet a second before going "Ve~ Doitsu's scary when mad~!" Germany sighed. "Ah! Doistu, why don't you leave for a little bit and __**I'll make sure everyone behaves~ **__" Italy seemed to have a bitter air around him when he said those last few words. It made Romano duck under the table and Russia shake a little (But will never admit that out loud). "Italy..." Germany sighed and left the room, knowing that the order of the room would be saved when he came back. "I wonder what I am going to do... Maybe I should take the advice and take a rest. This has been a very bad day for me… It is a day I am supposed to be resting, but I can't with this meeting and all..." Germany sighed while walking down the corridors of the huge building. _

"West! West!" and small yellow bird chirped as it landed on Germany's hand, which he had put forth for the bird to perch on. Germany looked around but couldn't see Prussia any where. "Ja?" Germany asked the bird and a small 'tweet' was the only response. "I guess Bruder wants to see me, doesn't he," Germany asked the bird and the small yellow fluff ball gave a, or what looked like one, nod. The bird started to fly off of Germany's head, but was cut off by America. "Germany! Dude! Help us! Italy has gone uh... Let's see, eyes open, gun in hand, Knocked out South Italy, and a Scared Commie. Spain also has a HUGE two-sided axe in hand, cursing in Latin." America rambled on more, both Germany was already running back to the meeting room.

"Italy! Spain!" Germany shouted when he opened the door, but no one was there. In fact, why were the lights all off? "Uh..." Germany stated but the little bird of Prussia's got up and started to tweet

"East! East! Awesome!" and started to fly in circles around Germany's head. Germany turned to America after he had caught up and glared at him. "America, Why are the lights off, and where is everyone?" America just shrugged and flipped on the lights. "I guess they- a note?" America picked up the note and sighed. "For you..." America handed the note to Germany and read it out loud.

"To Germany.

I have hidden clues all around, if you can solve them all, you will find us and get a nice reward. Also, America, England is being attacked by France and is calling for help. Go find him...

Ciao, Italy"

Germany sighed and America ran off trying to find England and be "His Hero" but Germany did catch a little of what America said and it was 'Back yard' and 'Japan'. Germany decided to start walking into the gardens behind the Meeting building, and found Japan drinking tea with China. "Hello, Germany-san. Did you come as part of the first clue or did America-san blurt it out again?" Japan asked while china never took his eyes of of the tea cup in his hand. Germany sighed again and nodded. "Well, in any matter, sit and have tea with us." Japan said while scooting over a little for Germany to sit down in.

"Might as well then. But I don't drink tea." Germany warned Japan and China.

(Page break)

"Thank you for the fun time. Your next clue is 'At a mountain, with goats and holes, controlled by French at one point in time, and protects a small Kingdom' good luck Germany-san" Japan bowed his head and then Germany left. "Don't

you think that was to easy-aru?" China said at last after Germany left. "China-san, it would have been nicer of you had spoken during the time Germany-san had tea with us." Japan muttered and China nodded. "Indeed-aru"

(Page Break)

"Where..." Germany sigh. "Bait I guess. I hope he won't mind..." Germany walked into Lichtenstein's room slowly and heard a gunshot go off behind him. "Get back over here you!" Switzerland shouted at Germany and Germany put his hands up. "This was the best way to make you come out of hiding. Can you give me the next clue? I want to strangle Italy now…" Germany sighed and waited for Switzerland to give the riddle. "I will just give you the answer. Go to room #4855. Everyone is there. Uh… Get out of my sister's room!" Switzerland yelled the last part and waved his gun at Germany, who jogged out of the room and up to the fourth floor, and to room 855. (Floor # then room # ) and slowly opened the door a crack. Everything was pitch black and Germany opened the door enough for him to step inside and try to fumble for the light switch. When Germany finally managed to get a hold of the light switch, and turned it on, there was a loud noise of a party popper going off his in face, from an American.

"Ve~" Italy said as he stepped out into Germany's sight holding a cake and a small bag under his arm. "Happy birthday Germany~!" Italy put the cake on the table and handed Germany his gift. "It was hand made by me~ I worked all day and night, But I think I got the colors wrong… I didn't know what to get you, so I made you this~!" Italy turned in circles while waiting for Germany to see what was inside the small bag Italy had given him.

"You guys…" Germany began, "Why…?" Germany has a slight blush on his face and was giving a slight smile. England stepped out from behind the door and gave Germany a small book on how "To deal with Running away Italians" (Written in German mind you) to Germany with a wink and France stepped out with Prussia and Spain and Prussia gave Germany a hug while saying " Alles Gute zum Geburtstag*!" Germany blushed and returned a quiet 'Thank you Bruder'

(Page Break) - Reason rated T -

Every one was either, Drunk, Passed out, or nose bleeding on the floor and Germany was just standing on a balcony and enjoying the light cool breeze that flowed past in swig motions like a river stream on a calm day. "Doitsu, I hope you didn't mind this today~" Italy called out to Germany. Germany turned around and got kissed by a slightly drunk Italy. "Ve~" Italy leaned against Germany and took a deep breath. "Doitsu~?" Germany patted Italy's head head muttered a quiet "Ja?" Italy looked up, but then back down and sighed. "Doi…Doitsu…?" Italy began, and German held Italy slightly tighter, and started to rub his back in small circles. "Ja?"

"Doitsu… Ti amo…" Germany blushed and gave Italy a small kiss on the cheek but then slowly moved to the lips and stayed there a for a little longer, only pulling back when the need for air became something Germany noticed. Italy looked up through hazy eyes and reached up to put his arms around Germany and then fell asleep with a blush and a small smile. Germany stared up at the stars and smiled.

" Ich liebe dich auch, Italia" Germany picked up Italy and then walked into the night, heading for the hotel that Italy was staying in for the world meeting (Which happens to be the room right next to Germany's).

- END -

* Alles Gute sum Geburtstag means "Happy Birthday" But if you know German better then me, please correct me.

(Thank you for correcting my Italian~ )

(Thank you correcting my German~ )

- END -

Thank you for reading this! I… don't know how I managed to type all this in two days… I think there are mistakes, so let me know if you catch them... Danke! *Head hurts* Guten nitch… uh… I mean Gute Nacht


End file.
